Un amor inmortal
by milly loca
Summary: El es un humano, ella un fantasma, que por azares del destino se encontraron y lo que nunca supieron era que de ese encuentro nacería un amor inmortal. Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tu?"


**Bueno hola a todos, aquí otra vez yo con una nueva historia que espero guste u_u.**

 **Aclaración: Este One-Shot participa en el reto Trimestral "Parejas Disparejas" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tu?"**

 **Nota importante: Hetalia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya :D**

 **Pareja: Suiza x Nyo Japón.**

* * *

 **Un amor inmortal.**

En una casa donde nadie se atreve a entrar en la torre mas alta estaba una figura sentada al pie de la ventana de dicha torre, aun recordaba el día que los perdió, sus hermanos fueron muriendo después de ella, el mayor, Yao, de una deprecion ella era su hermana mas querida, pero ella sabia que a todos los amaba por igual, el que le sigue, Xiang en un incendio por fuegos pirotécnicos, la que le seguía a el, Kim Li, en un accidente de tren ya que en el que ella viajaba se descarrilo, el que le sigue a ella, Yong Soo, ahogado en una de sus vacaciones a América con un amigo suyo de por allá, y por ultimo la menor de todos, Mei, tuvo el peor final de todos, las demás habían sido mas "piadosas" por decirlo así, pero ella estuvo ahí cuando ocurrió, su hermana fue brutalmente asesinada por unos ladrones que la robaron, la golpearon y no conformes con eso, la apuñalaron hasta que dejo de moverse y de respirar, aun recordaba el día en el que ella murió, nadie fue al funeral, ni parientes que aun quedaban vivos, era bien sabido por ellos, que eran odiados a muerte por su demás familia, ya que todos eran adoptados de diferentes países menos Yao, este ultimo por defenderlos a ellos, se gano el desprecio de su propia familia.

Aun recordaba cuando ella murió, esos cretinos fueron al funeral, no para dar el pésame a sus hermanos, si no para reírse en sus caras a lo que Yao les dijo que se largaran y los dejaran en paz, y de ahí le siguió las demás tragedias, y desde ese día ella no había podido dejar ese lugar, su antigua casa, donde ella con sus hermanos y padres habían pasado tantos momentos felices, la casa era sumamente grande y era muy solitaria por lo que se sentía muy sola, ya que las almas de sus hermanos se fueron en paz, pero ella tenia que hacer algo antes de partir, tenia que descubrir quien era el responsable de las muertes de sus hermanos, ya que no se le hacia coincidencia que todos murieran del modo en el que llegaron a la casa y no creía capaz a Yao de pegarse un tiro en la cabeza, pero pronto su soledad tendría fin.

Era Febrero cuando lo conoció, el llego a vivir a la casa en la que ahora era prisionera y vagaba sin fin, un joven de cabellos rubio y corto a los hombros, rostro serio, ojos como esmeraldas, lo observo desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso mientras era ayudado por algunas personas a descargar sus cosas de su auto, por lo visto no traía muchas cosas, pero si las necesarias para una sola persona.

-Señor, ¿seguro que no quiere remover nada de lo que hay en la casa?-Le pregunto un hombre que cargaba una maleta.

-Si estoy seguro, quiero que todo este como esta, no voy a gastar dinero comprando muebles caros-Dijo con un tono de voz algo ronco.

-Como usted diga-Dijo el hombre, dejando mas cosas en la entrada de la casa.

Una vez que terminaron, de descargar los hombres se fueron de ahí, no sin antes decirle algo al joven.

-Tenga cuidado señor, dicen que esta casa esta maldita, todos los habitantes murieron de formas trágicas, unas mas crueles que otras y se dice que una de las integrantes de esta familia aun vaga por esta casa-Dijo uno de los hombres antes de irse.

Vash, como se llamaba el joven, solo se le quedo viendo al lugar por el que se habían ido, y no fuera por que el creyera en fantasmas, si no porque la historia de esa familia se hizo muy famosa al pasar el tiempo, todos en el mundo la conocían, pero decidió dejar eso y entro de una vez a la casa, en verdad era grande, de dos pisos, parecía palacio, y tenia detalles en diferentes culturas asiáticas, pero todo tenia tonos en rojo y dorado, era muy elegante, pero estaba algo cubierto de polvo, así que empezó a limpiar. Mientras limpiaba miro un retrato de todos los integrantes de aquella familia, era diferentes chicos y chicas de nacionalidad asiática, pero de diferente países, pero la que mas le llamo la atención, fue una chica japonesa, muy hermosa tan solo verla parecía que miraba una muñeca de porcelana, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello negro como la noche, corto hasta los hombros y con una flor adornándolo, un kimono de colores alegres, como rosa y azul rey, y sandalias, sus ojos eran cafés obscuros, y no podía creer que aquel bello rostro, se hubiera consumido por las llamas, en un incendio que acabo con su vida, según las autoridades había sido una fuga de gas, pero eso no fue suficiente para sus hermanos.

Una vez que termino de limpiar toda la casa y entrara a las habitaciones que eran de sus antiguos habitantes para limpiarlas y dejar todo reluciente, se fue a la cocina a preparar su cena, una vez que termino de cenar se fue a su habitación a dormir, decidió no usar una de las que alguna vez pertenecieron a alguno de los antiguos dueños de la casa, por respeto a los difuntos, si algo le habían inculcado sus padres era el respeto por los muertos, después de ponerse su pijama, Vash se metió en su cama y sin mas termino por dormirse, pero cuando dio la media noche, el rubio se despertó al sentirse observado, se levanto y prendió la luz, esa fue la primera vez que se vieron frente a frente, Vash como aun tenia la vista nublada por el sueño tomo su arma para defenderse, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-No lo haga, me perdono por haber interrumpido su sueño-Dijo una delicada voz de mujer.

Vash se tallo los ojos para recuperar su visión y al hacerlo, pudo ver frente a el, la imagen de una hermosa joven japonesa, la observo por un momento y pudo ver que era la chica que estaba en el retrato en la sala, lo cual lo sorprendió y lo asusto un poco, pero esto ultimo lo supo disimular muy bien.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Fue lo único que pudo articular el rubio, ante la imprecion.

-Lo siento por no presentarme, mi nombre es Sakura Honda, un placer conocerle-Dijo la aparición haciendo una leve reverencia-¿Y usted quien es?

-Me llamo Vash, Vash Swingli-Se presento el rubio un poco apenado, podía ser una chica fantasma, pero siempre había sido tímido con las mujeres-El placer es mio-Se sonrojo un poco.

Esa chica lo hacia sentir diferente, sentía sensaciones que antes no había sentido, recordaba que una vez hablo sobre esos temas con su hermana y las amigas de esta, y le dijeron que eso era "amor a primera vista", claro que el no creía en esas cosas, pero no encontraba una respuesta mas clara a lo que sentía en ese momento, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto que la chica frente a el lo estaba llamando.

-Vash-san, ¿se encuentra usted bien?-Le pregunto algo extrañada.

-Ah, si, si estoy bien, bueno, ¿dime que es lo que haces aquí?-Le pregunto de forma apresurada, tanto que asusto un poco al espíritu de la chica-Lo siento-Se disculpo algo apenado.

-No se preocupe, es el primero que no se asusta al verme, ya que la mayoría huye asustado de solo verme-Dijo la joven con una leve sonrisa y rubor en las mejillas que la hacia ver mas linda de lo que ya era.

-Bueno, ¿que es lo que haces aquí, no tendrías que estar en el "otro mundo"?-Le pregunto Vash curioso, Sakura dejo ir una pequeña risita.

-Bueno, tengo la ligera sospecha de que la familia de mi hermano Yao, tuvo algo que ver con mi muerte y la de mis hermanos, y necesito su ayuda para descubrir la verdad, esa es la única razón por la que estoy aun en este lugar-Le contó la chica fantasma.

-¿Y como quieres que haga eso?-Le pregunto confundido.

-Yo le voy a proporcionar la información necesaria, pero tiene que prometerme que me ayudara-Dijo Sakura con voz firme.

-Bien, lo haré, pero tengo que dormir ahora, tengo sueño-Dijo para después dar un bostezo.

Vash volvió a dormir, mientras que Sakura velaba su sueño, el chico le parecía de lo mas lindo, y no podía negar que era guapo, recordaba que una vez hablo de esos temas con sus hermanas y dijeron que si conocía a un chico y sentía sensaciones extrañas con solo verle, eso se llamaba "amor a primera vista", Sakura sacudió la cabeza, era ridículo que con solo ver a un hombre que apenas conocía, pero dejo de pensar en eso y siguió mirando al joven que dormía frente a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Vash se despertó temprano y lo que se encontró cuando bajo al comedor fue una comida de lo mas deliciosa, se sorprendió al ver a Sakura salir flotando de la cocina con una bandeja en las manos, la chica al verlo solo el sonrió y le invito a sentarse en la mesa y a servirse un poco de comida, Vash solo se sirvió algo de comida en su plato ante la mirada atenta de Sakura, cuando dio el primer bocado fue como probar un manjar de sabores, para ser un fantasma cocinaba perfecto.

-¿Esta rico?-Pregunto algo apenada.

-Si, esta muy bueno-Dijo algo sonrojado-Cocinas muy bien.

-Gracias-Sonrió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Después de desayunar, Vash empezó con su trabajo de investigación, mientras que Sakura lo ayudaba en lo que podía, mientras mas pasaban las horas menos eran los avances, pero Vash no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, le había prometido a Sakura ayudarla y lo iba a cumplir no importaba que.

Y así pasaron las semanas, y la relación entre los dos era mucho mas cercana, Sakura cada que Vash le hablaba sentía que podía ser el ser mas feliz del mundo y se sonrojaba ante cualquier comentario, y Vash por su parte, cada atención o la sola presencia de la joven fantasma, le agradaba, con el tiempo los dos llegaron a la conclucion de que lo que sentian no era simplemente aprecio el uno por el otro, ya que en lo restaba del año se habían conocido mejor, Sakura supo que Vash tenia una hermana menor llamada Lily, la cual falleció por enfermedad, por lo cual eso los unió aun mas.

Una tarde en la que estaba Vash, estaba en el salón donde siempre se reunían el y Sakura para seguir con su investigación, llamaron a la puerta, el joven fue a abrir y se encontró con unos doctores que supo que venían de un loquero, lo que no sabia era que querían ahí.

-¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?-Pregunto un poco desconfiado.

-¿Es usted Vash Swingli?-Pregunto uno de los doctores, el cual era muy alto y tenia una bufanda.

-Si, ¿por que?-Volvió a preguntar aun mas desconfiado.

-Tiene que venir con nosotros-Dijo otro, era rubio y de lentes.

Y sin esperar nada, entraron y se llevaron a Vash de ahí, todo fue visto por Sakura, que por mas intento ir a ayudarlo, no pudo salir de las casa, ya que era parte de su condena, no poder salir de esa casa.

Vash por su parte intentaba negarse, forcejeaba, pataleaba y lanzaba golpes al aire, pero nada dio resultado, miro a una de las ventanas de la casa donde pudo ver a Sakura que lloraba e intentaba ir a ayudarlo.

-¡Sakura, te amo!-Grito antes de ser encerrado en la ambulancia del psiquiátrico.

-Yo también te amo-Dijo entre llanto la joven fantasma, ahora supo que tenia otra razón para no irse aun, iba a esperar a que Vash regresara a ella.

 **Un año después.**

Sakura seguía esperando por el regreso de Vash, eso hasta que un día, Vash regreso de la forma menos esperada para ella. Estaba sentada donde siempre, al pie de la misma ventana por donde lo miro llegar e ir, hasta que sintió un toque en el hombro, a lo cual se volteo y pudo mirar al rubio frente a ella, a lo cual se lanzo a abrazarlo a lo que Vash correspondió.

-Te extrañe-Dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a la japonesa.

-Yo igual, pero, ¿como saliste?-Pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Termine nuestra investigación antes de partir-Le dijo-Ahora puedo descansar en paz y tu también, nuestra tarea esta terminada-Y diciendo eso, una luz los envolvió.

-Ahora podremos reunirnos con nuestras familias y ser felices-Le dijo la joven mientras sonreía.

Y tras decir eso, los dos se besaron mientras se elevaban hasta el cielo para reunirse con los suyos y ser felices el uno con el otro.

 **Mientras en el Psiquiátrico.**

Los médicos encontraron el cuerpo de un joven rubio colgado de una lampara y unos papeles que revelaban lo que realmente paso con la familia Wang y el misterio tras esas trágicas muertes.

-Al parecer este chico lo resolvió, entierrenlo, al fin pudo dar consuelo a esos pobres que murieron de formas horribles-Dijo una joven castaña mirando con lastima al cuerpo de Vash.

Esa mujer era Elizaveta, una doctora que siempre cuidaba de Vash y que le había llegado a tener aprecio.

Y así fue como nació este hermoso amor inmortal, que mientras sus cuerpos estaban muerto, sus almas seguían viviendo y eran felices estando la una con la otra.


End file.
